


sticky sweet

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Banter, Counter Sex, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: This was what Darcy and Clint did. They flirted until one of them got flustered and then they played Mario Kart.Except for this time, it feels just a little bit different. That could just be all the honey she’s cleaning off the counter, though.





	sticky sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeandtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandtv/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [coffeeandtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandtv/pseuds/coffeeandtv) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I like the idea of things getting steamy while darcy is baking, but I'll love anything you choose to write
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

“They’re kind of small, aren’t they?” Clint asked, squinting down at the tray of sticky buns Darcy was loading into the fridge.

She shot him a look. “They have to rise in the fridge overnight, Clint. I can’t just  _ throw _ them in the oven. They’re yeast buns.”

He whined and made a pouty face, which was utterly adorable, but Darcy knew an opportunity to tease when she saw one.

She snorted back a laugh. “I  _ know _ you didn’t just whine at me.”

“Well,  _ yeah _ ? I wanted sticky buns. You know my sweet tooth can and will not be stifled.”

“Dude, I  _ have _ buns, but the ones you want won’t be ready till tomorrow.” It felt natural enough a comeback, except for how the air changed afterward. It got all sparky. Like just before a thunderstorm. She knew how this was going to end. In frustration and Mario Kart.

Clint smirked, his eyes twinkling. “You have buns, you say?” He wiped his wet hands on a tea towel and crossed to the other side of the counter she was currently spritzing and cleaning off. “What kind of buns, Darce?”

She couldn’t really say that this wasn’t at all what she’d signed up for. Her cheeks reddened all the same and she exhaled loudly, scrubbing the counter a lot harder than it needed to be. “That was… that was a joke, was what that was. I don’t actually have the buns you’re looking for.”

This was what they did. They flirted until one of them got flustered and then they played Mario Kart. That was all that was going to happen tonight.

At least, that’s what she kept repeating to herself as she sprayed the vinegar on the countertop, scrubbing all the little dough and flour bits up with her sponge.

“How do you know what kind of buns I’m looking for? Your buns could be the buns I’ve been searching for my entire life.”

“You literally just said you wanted sticky buns. The ones I have are not sticky. Thank Thor.” She swiped the countertop with a dry towel and quickly walked around Clint to deposit her cleaning supplies in their proper places.

When she turned back around, the archer had hoisted himself up on the clean and dry counter.

“I just cleaned that,” she protested. A futile attempt, but here she was.

“ _ My _ buns are primo, Darce,” Clint replied, wriggling around on the counter as if that would prove a point. “Of course, you’re the expert. I might have to let you inspect them.”

She rolled her eyes. “You want me to inspect your buns, Clint?”

“I want you to squeeze my ass,” he said bluntly, arching an eyebrow. “I also want you to squeeze other things, but we can start with the ass.”

She blinked. What had he just said? He wanted her to squeeze his what? And his  _ what _ ?

A new warmth began to bubble up inside her, definitely not borne of embarrassment this time. 

At her silence, Clint panicked quickly started to backtrack. “Fuck… Darce, I’m sorry. I’ve been reading this totally wrong. That’s no excuse, it’s just an explanation, but you totally have every right to ask me to leave and never see you again. Like… the last thing I wanted was to--”

Her brain function returned to normal and her mouth snapped to attention. “I can’t squeeze your ass if it’s up on the counter.” She waited a moment for her words to sink in, but once they did. Clint grinned. “Oh,” he said, sliding down from the countertop. “I can fix that.” He sauntered over to where she was standing. He hesitated for too long, so Darcy slipped one hand around his waist, down over the swell of his ass in his jeans. She squeezed. 

He made a sound in the back of his throat and stepped as close to her as he possibly could. “How are they?” he whispered, leaning down, almost close enough for a kiss, but not quite.  

Darcy tightened her grip briefly before releasing him with a soft swat. “You’re right. They’re primo.”

His cheeks reddened and he dipped down closer still. “Gotta say, it feels damn good to hear that from you…”

They surged together, lips colliding in a burst of adrenaline and hormones. The momentum they’d been building for weeks was almost too much to bear and Darcy had to wrap both arms around Clint’s shoulders and behind his head to keep from falling over.

His own arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her as close as he could while his lips moved over hers. “Fuck, Darce…” he whispered, holding her still in front of him so he could slip in his tongue.

He tasted like coffee. And fucking…  _ Clint _ .

She reached around behind her back, grabbing one of his hands and dragging it down to her ass. He squeezed, groaning into her mouth in the process. 

Boy, was she glad her buns weren’t sticky. 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
